A Series of Unfortunate Events, or Is It?
by Extra-fried-noodles
Summary: Prompt fill:"Mr. Lehnsherr I presume?" "It seems Subject X-163, or Charles as Dr. McCoy calls him, has decided you're his mate." Well shit.
1. Chapter 1

A Series of Unfortunate Events, or Is It? Parts 1-5/40+Epilogue

* * *

This is my first ever attempt at fanfiction (or any fiction since high school).

This is a completed prompt fill originally posted:

xmen-firstkink. livejournal. ?view=18712458#t18712458

Please remove spaces

It's unbeta-ed, so apologies if I've still not caught all the mistakes.

Overall rated M, these parts rated T

Guh! Sorry! First time posting here, if you were quick and read the story without the page breaks, I'm really sorry!

Update: Due to issues raised over at LJ, I have now put more parts into one chapter. Again, so sorry for the noob mistakes!

Also, FF doesnt seem to allow me to do the formatting I wish (on par with what I did in the kinkmeme), so apologies if its looks like mush.

* * *

**Part 1**

"Erik, I'm pregnant"

"...are you sure?"

Going by Magda's exasperated yet panicked look in her eyes, she was sure.

Well shit.

* * *

Between two jobs and building the twin's room, Erik is soon finding himself excited at the prospect of being a dad.

"Baby, do you think I've built their crib large enoug-"

"Erik, I don't know how to tell you this"

Erik drops his tools at the tone of Magda's voice, and rushes to her side.

"What's wrong? Are the twins alright? Are you alright?"

She takes Erik's hands and looks at him, eyes filled with worry and, is that shame?

"I'm so sorry, I-I've been lying to you"

"What about? Come sit down, nothing can be that bad, please don't cry"

"I cheated on you"

"...when? Since your pregnancy?"

"I don't know if the twins are yours"

Well shit.

* * *

**Part 2**

"Lehnsherr, step into my office"

"You wanted to see me sir?"

"Close the door behind you"

Erik fought hard to keep his expression neutral, its the hardest he's worked all day.

"I'm sorry to say, we're going to have to let you go"

Well shit.

* * *

"Hey there maus, hows your day been"

The humanoid creature behind the thick glass looks adoringly at Erik and makes cooing and clucking noises.

"Lehnsherr? Can you hear me"

Erik adjusted his ear piece, "What's up Azazel?"

"There's a situation up at 7th, I've been called to help. Can you handle cleaning its cell alone today?"

Erik looks at the creature he's nicknamed maus, smiles and playfully taps at the glass.

"Sure, but you owe me"

"I'll buy you a beer"

"Two and make them German"

No sooner has Erik entered the cell, the creature snuggles up to him and proceeds to pee all over him.

Well shit.

* * *

(Courtesy of amazing prompter)

"Mr. Lehnsherr I presume?"

He nodded, "I work sub-level 9-1 janitorial."

"Ah yes. Well it seems we're in a bit of a predicament."

"How so?"

"The subject sprayed you with a mist-like substance, did it not?"

Erik nodded.

"It seems Subject X-163, or Charles as Dr. McCoy calls him, has decided you're his mate."

Well shit.

* * *

**Part 3**

Erik bent down to kiss Wanda and Pietro goodnight. He cant help thinking if this will be for the last time.

"Who was he?"

He is still holding the test results. His hands trembling.

Negative. One word that shatters his world.

"Does it really matter?"

Erik gives Magda a look of resignation. He hasn't the energy left for anger.

Later that night, Erik is rejected for the fifth time in his search for a second job.

Well shit.

* * *

"I'm telling you, it was just piss."

"Look Lehnsherr, if the good doctor says its some mating call, then its a fucking mating call."

"But-"

Logan's eyes twitched.

"Don't force me to stick the Beast on you bud, ya' aint gonna like the lecture he's got a boner to give."

He placed his cigar back in his mouth and sauntered away.

Well shit.

* * *

**Part 4**

"Come on maus, show them they're making a big mistake."

"Here, piss on this one!"

Erik hauls Azazel in front of Charles, ignoring the other man's glare.

Charles only hisses and maneuvers the overly tanned Russian out of the way so he can sniff at Erik's crotch.

Well shit.

* * *

"It doesn't need to change anything my love."

Magda's voice was soft and pleading.

"To everyone that matters, you are their father."

"You're the one who's been taking responsibility, and giving them the love they deserve."

Erik still finds it hard to look Magda in the eye, so he glances away.

Only to see a growing pile of unpaid bills.

Well shit.

* * *

**Part 5**

Charles has really taken to his mating instincts.

He'll take to pissing, or 'sporing' they said, at every opportunity when Erik is there.

He's also taken to groping Erik at every opportunity.

"No maus! Bad!"

Charles stares at Erik with watery puppy eyes, and slumps into a corner.

Well shit.

* * *

"Tell me why you think you're right for this job."

Erik sighs inwardly, and begins a practiced drabble about just how much cock he's willing to suck to get this job.

At the end of interview, he remembers to give one final glance back to say thank you, only to see his resume thrown into the trash.

Well shit.


	2. Chapter 2

**Part 6**

"You the one who molested Charles?"

Erik stared at the busty blonde woman - girl really, and was momentarily at a loss for words.

"...err, I'm pretty sure it was the other way around."

"Whatever jackass, you hurt Charles, I will ply those shark teeth of yours off one by one and shoot it up your ass."

Well shit.

* * *

"Erik, please understand, I'm doing this for them!"

"You are the love of my life, but I can't have my children live in squalor when they've been given this opportunity."

Erik cant decide which he feels more, anger, pain or humiliation.

"Do you think I want this life for them? Don't you think I've been working myself sick so that they aren't starving?"

This time, its Magda who can't keep eye contact.

"He's their biological father, Erik"

Well shit.

* * *

**Part 7**

"I'm Dr. Hank McCoy, lead scientist in all matters concerning Charle- I mean Subject X-163."

Erik quirked an eyebrow, he cant see why people calls this boy the Beast.

"I'd like to offer you a full-time position as a member of Subject X-163's research team."

"Full-time?"

"Yes, and before you refuse, I do understand your awkward position with Subject X-163 and the extra hours required, but I promise you the salary and bonus package will be worth your while, and if you're still not happ-"

"I'll take it", Erik was barely able to hide the desperation in his voice. He was ready to jump over the desk and kiss the bespectacled man when the door swung open.

It was the busty blonde with the threats.

"Oh! Raven, just in time to meet Mr. Erik Lehnsherr."

"This is Raven Darkholme, she will be your supervisor."

Well shit.

* * *

"Magda! Great news, they're hiring me full-time and they're giving a huge rais-"

"Magda? You home?"

Silence was all that greeted Erik.

Magda's things were gone.

Wanda and Pietro were gone.

The crib that Erik had hand built was left abandoned.

Well shit.

* * *

**Part 8**

"May I ask why you named him Charles?"

McCoy shifts a little, "No one believes me, but Charles picked his own name."

Erik's eyes double in size, "He can talk?"

"Well no, he more or less pointed to the name when he saw it on my tablet."

Well shit.

* * *

"Alright Shark-teeth-"

"Its Erik."

Darkholme looks undeterred, "Whatever, just listen carefully."

"Charles is very dear to me, think of him as if he's my brother."

"Why?"

"Cause if you don't, I'll start docking your pay, is why."

All of a sudden, Darkholme's facials does a 180 as something catches her attention at the door. Erik has never been more freaked out.

She smiles seductively and says, "Hey Az~"

Well shit.

* * *

**Part 9**

"You've been banging her? She's like what fifteen? You should be in jail!"

"Two things brother, we have not banged, yet, and she is 23 next month."

Erik takes another swig of his beer, "You should still be in jail."

Azazel waves Erik off, "I'm not the one who stole her 'brother's' affections."

Well shit.

* * *

"You wanna know what's really pathetic maus?"

Charles tilts his head up from where it laying on Erik's lap. His eyes are still filled with adoration, just now with the added level of lust.

"The only comfort I get these days is from an alien who can't understand any of the shit I'm going through..."

To Erik's surprise, Charles looks straight into his eyes, like he understands everything in the world, and tenderly strokes his hand across Erik's cheek.

{"You are not alone, my friend."}

Well shit.

* * *

**Part 10**

"What the fuck!"

Erik leaps to the other side of the cell, back tight against the wall.

"D-did you just t-talk?"

Charles looks annoyed at having lost his cushion.

Erik eases his breathing and cautiously moves back beside Charles, placing his hands on the humanoid's shoulders.

"C-come on m-maus, talk to me again."

Charles tilts his head, and gives him the confused puppy eyes this time.

Erik can't help but think that was beyond adorable.

Well shit.

* * *

"Get your filthy paws off my Charles, Shark-teeth!"

"Raven, that made no biological sense."

McCoy shrunk a few inches under Darkholme's glare.

"We're taking Charles outside for some exercise and playtime."

Darkholme and McCoy attempt to lead Charles out of the cell, "You! Go up to Sub-7 and help Alex and Sean bring some equipment."

Charles makes a fuss and refuses to let go of Erik.

Erik can see the fumes rising from Darkholmes eyes.

Well shit.


	3. Chapter 3

**Part 11**

Warnings: Sexual innuendo

* * *

"I thought you were sending someone to help us with this shit, Bozo."

"Sorry, but Charles had other ideas," McCoy chances a glance towards Erik.

Erik who is currently standing very awkwardly at the center of the open space.

With Charles. And his damn instincts.

"That's who Raven's been calling Shark-teeth right? Dude! Charles is totally rubbing his hard on all over him! Dude!"

Erik now has two blondes he wants to push off that huge satelite dish.

"Hey man, the name's Sean, the loud mouth is Alex. We work maintanence."

The red head sounded pleasant enough. If only he didnt seem so stoned.

Charles takes the interruption as an opportunity to get really comfortable with Erik's left thigh.

~x~

"Shark-teeth! What the hell did I say about not molesting Charles?"

"You've got to be kidding me Darkholme! Your so called brother is the one humping my leg! Help me get him off!"

"Charles? Look! We've got you a special treat today"

Darkholme wriggles what looks like a popsicle.

Charles stops his humping, and looks back and forth between Erik and the popsicle. Licking and biting his moist red lips in indecision.

"Its alright maus, I'll be right here," Erik soothes Charles with some head patting.

Darkholme shakes the popsicle a little more roughly.

~x~

Charles makes himself comfortable across of Erik, giving him a clear view.

And what a view it is.

He keeps his eyes firmly locked with Erik's while he slowly licks at the tube-shaped popsicle.

Up and down.

"-did you hear Shaw's captured another-"

Swirls and laps.

"-she's still in quarantine-"

Up and down again, faster and deeper.

"-think Shaw wants them to mate-"

Charles' glistening lips comes up off the tip with an obscene pop. He then goes to lick all the excess that dripped down his arm.

His eye contact never breaks once.

Well shit.

* * *

**Part 12**

"Great! You're here Magneto!"

"Magneto? What the fuc- What happened to Shark-teeth?"

Darkholme looks smug, "I danno, Magneto just fits."

"Cause of my magnetic personality?" Erik fights the urge to throw up.

"Your magnetic ability to attract a shitstorm! Have fun Magneto!"

Darkholme dumps a pile of paperwork on his desk, props her killer heels on her own desk, and starts playing some game on her phone.

~x~

"Why do you care so deeply for Charles?"

The obnoxious sounds from her phone stops abruptly.

"...he saved my life, more than once."

Darkholme's glance was distant and malencholy.

"I'm the reason he's stuck here, and I'll do everything I can to protect him."

Erik knows the feeling. He also knows the feeling when you've failed.

"I'm not going to hurt him."

~x~

"The truth is, its Charles who hurt me."

Erik's eyes narrow in question.

"All these years, it was just us, now its all you."

Erik thought better than to dig deeper.

"He cares immensely for you, Darkholme, I can see it."

She finally looks at him properly, perhaps for the first time.

"You know you can call me Raven, right?"

Erik laughs, "And you can call me Erik."

"No way, Magneto's got a nice ring to it don'cha think?" Raven gives him a quick wink, and sashays out of the room.

Well shit.

* * *

**Part 13**

Raven and the others have been busy with the care of the new Genoshan specimen, leaving Erik in charge of Charles' care.

Charles basks in a blissful glow from all the time he gets alone with Erik.

He's gotten quite aggressive with his groping, and Erik has to spend way too many hours patching up his torn clothes.

Heaven forbid if anyone finds out just how much Erik secretly enjoys the alien's affections.

And just how close Erik is to giving in.

~x~

"Alright maus, you know what, I'm not buying your act."

"I know you can understand us, and I don't think it was a hallucination when you talked...in my head...fuck! You're driving me insane here!"

"Please, let me in."

Charles' expression is soft yet serious.

{"I am far more intelligent and powerful than your species is able to comprehend, Erik."}

Holy fuck. He spoke. Without moving his mouth. In a posh English accent.

{"But I'm having too much fun right now to leave."}

Charles places a hand to Erik's temple and rubs soft circles.

{"Good night, my friend. Go home."}

~x~

Erik was all cozy in front of his small television, ready to enjoy a rare night off, surrounded by beer and take out, when someone knocked at his door.

Unwilling to get up, he turned the volume down, hoping whoever's out there will fuck off.

The knocking continued.

Sighing deeply, he forced himself up, his legs cracking in protest.

He swung the door open, "This better be fucking important!"

Magda.

Well shit.

* * *

**Part 14**

"Hello, Erik," at least she had the decency to look guilty.

"What do you want?"

Inwardly, Erik was panicking overtime. Things were finally looking up. He was finally beginning to move on.

Why now?

"May I come in?"

~x~

"How are they?"

"Wander is so sweet but she's got some snark in her. And Pietro just can't stay still for two seconds."

Magda's smile is filled with love. A proud mother.

"How have you been, Erik?"

"What are you doing here?"

She flinched at Erik's sharp tone. Good.

~x~

"I-I wanted to let you know in person, before you hear it from-"

"Get to the point. Please."

"Sebastian proposed, and we're to be married next spring."

"This Sebastian's their father?"

"...yes, his name is Sebastian Shaw."

Shaw? Erik's heard that name before...fuck!

"Sebastian Shaw of Shaw Research and Industries? Where I work!"

Well shit.

* * *

**Part 15**

"Erik, we're going to need you to make sure Charles is in a good mood today."

"Is this your idea of a joke, McCoy?"

Erik has made it a private hobby to intimidate McCoy and some of the other boys.

"W-we're having him m-meet the new Subject today."

"The big boss is also gonna be there, so start greasing Chuckles up, bub."

Erik has yet to figure out how Logan always has the upper hand.

Wait, big boss?

~x~

As soon as he entered the cell, Charles placed a hand at Erik's temple.

{"Good morning, my friend. Big day today."}

"Holy shit! What did you do to me? Stay out of my head!"

{"If I stay out of your head, I won't be able to let you in. Was that not what you wanted?"}

Erik was only just beginning to realize how out-matched he was.

"D-did you wipe my memory yesterday and had me go home?"

{"You deserved a night off. However, I had not foreseen a late night visitor."}

"You know everything there is to know about me don't you?"

"When am I going to finally know the real you?"

{"What you've seen is still me. What I've been hiding is someone I don't want to have to be"}

~x~

"What's really going on maus? Why have you been hiding yourself?"

Erik stepped right into Charles' space.

"Are you in some kind of trouble? Raven mentioned that you saved-"

Charles put a finger to Erik's lips, {"Sshhhh, there's nothing to worry about over me, I am very capable of protecting myself."}

{"This is me taking a long vacation."}

Well shit.


	4. Chapter 4

**Part 16**  
Warnings: M content

* * *

"You can trust me you know."

"...please don't make me forget again."

Charles considers Erik carefully. He feels naked under the glowing cyan blue gaze. But somehow it feels right.

{"I don't want you to come to harm due to my selfishness."}

"Maybe we can both be selfish."

Charles' smile is so heartbreakingly genuine, Erik can't help but reach to kiss him. Hard.

~x~

Erik is overwhelmed at how right this feels.

How right Charles feels. In his arms.

How sweet Charles tastes. On his tongue.

Erik's bare skin seems to come alive at contact with the humanoid's pristine, almost translucent skin.

~x~

Charles' heat is tight and slick around Erik's finger.

"Maus, y-your fucking wet...shit!"

Erik proceeds to message his hole with a vengeance.

{"Fuck me, Erik. Get inside me. Make me yours."}

"Lehnsherr? You're to bring X-163 to sub 2-5, brother."

Well shit.

* * *

**Part 17**

The new Subject had eyes that were cold and calculating.

Seemingly the polar opposite of Charles.

But Erik knew better. Charles rewarded him with a private smile.

"Ah, good! You've brought X-163!"

Shaw.

~x~

"Let's see how X-163 and F-102 get along then."

Everyone was on edge. Everyone that is except Shaw.

F-102 calmly awaited Charles' approach.

Erik has to admit, Charles knows how to put on a show.

All of a sudden, Erik feels a chilling stare directly on him.

She's reading him.

Charles snarls, and the mental intrusion is immediately gone.

Erik can only guess what kind of mental war they're waging against one another.

~x~

"Shit! T-they're talking!"

"McCoy, is all this being recorded?"

"Y-yes sir! L-loud and clear."

Erik can't help but think Charles' mental voice sounded all the more sweeter.

"Well, looks like things are likely to go as planned. Great work everyone!"

"Sir, I strongly disagree with your plans to-"

Shaw completely ignores Raven, turns to Erik and gives him a smile that doesn't reach his eyes.

"Mr. Erik Lehnsherr correct? Please, follow me."

Well shit.

* * *

**Part 18**

"Did you want to talk about Magda, sir?"

"Magda?"

Shaw burst out laughing and crocked a well groomed eyebrow, "Not at all boy. I know Magda and the twins belong to me. They are a dead end for you."

"No, l wish to talk about the bigger picture today."

"Let's talk about you and X-163, or Charles is it?"

~x~

"Reports say X-163 has taken you as his mate, is that true?"

"He's sprayed some type of pheromone on me, yes. But I wouldn't go as far to say I'm his mate." Yet.

With that thought, Erik felt a warm presence in his mind. Charles.

"And how well are you getting along with him?"

"I admit I was initially hesitant, but we've grown close." He's finally revealing himself.

"Very encouraging! So he's likely to do as you ask? "

"If you're talking about forcing him to mate with the female, I'm not going to help. "

~x~

"Very well. Then today I'm relinquishing you of your care of X-163, and effectively giving you your two weeks' notice."

"...w-what?"

"I have big plans for X-163, and I'm a bit embarrassed to say, you're once again redundant."

Erik swallows down the bile rising up his throat.

He has never felt such fury.

{"Erik! Please, be the better man, do not try to harm him!"}

{"Trust in me. "}

"You're dismissed. I'll have accounts settle your final cheque.

Well shit.

* * *

**Part 19**

Shaw's two weeks turned out to be a little less than ten minutes.

Erik was immediately escorted by security to retrieve his belongings.

At the gates, a well tailored man with shoulder length hair wordlessly hands Erik a blank envelope.

His final cheque. With a large bonus. And an employment reference.

Shaw may as well have shat on him.

~x~

Erik couldn't hold it any longer, and threw up on the street.

His legs gave way, and he slumped down against a wall in an empty alley.

Erik stared at the cheque, for what seemed like hours and came to a decision.

Like hell he was going to lose everything again.

Erik pocketed the cheque, determined to throw it back at Shaw's face.

He's a survivor. He will find a way.

{"That's right, my frie-..."}

"Charles! What happened? Are you alright?"

...

"Please, maus, tell me you're alright!"

The silence in his mind was deafening.

Well shit.

* * *

**Part 20**

"Angel, get him something stronger. The good stuff, on me."

Logan let out a long exhale of smoke, and left Erik alone to drink in silence.

Half way through his glass, a familiar figure joined Erik at the bar.

Raven.

~x~

"He's placed Charles in a specially designed room."

"It's blocking his telepathy."

Erik blinks, "Of course you knew about his powers."

"I told you, he is like a brother to me."

~x~

"I don't know how much Shaw knows, but I think he's just Frost's puppet".

"Frost?"

"F-102. Her family has long been exiled from Genosha."

"She blames Charles for it."

Erik goes pale, "You think she's after his life?"

"Not merely his life. She wants his legacy."

Raven trembles as continues, "If Charles is gone, and Frost returns with Charles' heir, she will become regent of all Genosha."

Well shit.


	5. Chapter 5

**Part 21**

"My biological parents were contract explorers."

"Our ship crashed into Genosha, I was the only survivor. Just a child."

"It was Charles who found me in the rubble. I'll never forget those luminous blue eyes filled with relief and kindness."

Raven closed her eyes, and a tear ran down her cheek.

"I was selfish and ungrateful. I wanted to know where I came from, and find whether I had family left out there."

"I played to Charles' wish to lead a life without responsibility, and persuaded him to come home with me."

~x~

"The Marko's are distant relatives. My only family left."

"They sold Charles out. To Shaw."

"C-Charles accepted it, to protect me."

"I owe him everything..."

Raven's sorrow-filled eyes bore straight into Erik's

"Please, Erik. Help me save him."

Well shit.

* * *

**Part 22**

The plan was simple enough.

Shaw was scheduled to appear at the Stark Expo being held in a weeks' time. Frost was going to be part of some big reveal.

It would be a swift in and out.

...as if anything in Erik's life was that easy.

~x~

Raven had made sure to stay close to Charles' new cell, in the hopes the special alloy will impede on Frost's ability to read her mind.

Better still, McCoy was given unlimited access to the alloy so that he can come up with designs for a portable prototype.

McCoy needed little convincing to be in on the plan.

All these years, Shaw's been neglecting to acknowledge his contributions to the company. McCoy hated Shaw almost as much as Erik did.

~x~

Admittedly, Erik's chosen outfit could have contained a little less yellow.

He was building up his laundry pile, its not as if he has the extra money to wash his clothes whenever he wanted.

As armed security threw him into a holding cell, Erik grudgingly asked himself why hadn't he just gone with the dirtied black trousers and turtle neck.

Well shit.

* * *

**Part 23**

The doors of the cell slid open with a shrill.

Erik readied himself to pounce.

"You're not all that good at the rescuing thing, are ya' bub?"

He trips on his feet and falls ungracefully on his face.

"Cassidy's cut the surveillance feed, and Summers' set a fire as diversion. You've got less than fifteen minutes to get Chuck outta here. Move!"

~x~

Erik moves through the vents as if the metal spoke to him.

He has completely memorized the layout of the whole building. Being unemployed has its uses.

Of course, it also helped that the detour to the holding cell cut his journey in half.

~x~

"Charles!"

Erik finds the humanoid unconscious on the bed in the middle of the cell walled with mirrors.

It was harrowing just standing there.

"Hold on Charles, I'm getting you out of here"

He carries him out of the cell. Charles has lost alot weight.

"Hey maus, its me. Please, wake up." Please...

{"Perhaps a kiss will wake the prince"}

Well shit.

* * *

**Part 24**

"Hey! What are you..Security breach in sub 2-7! Sound the alarm. Send back up!"

"Fuck! Come on-"

Charles placed two fingers to his temple, {"Allow me."}

In an instant, the harshly lit corridors was littered with unconscious bodies.

Erik will do well never to forget what Charles is capable of.

~x~

"Shaw has probably been alerted, we need to get out now!"

Erik holds on to Charles as if he was the one who's just been rescued.

"Raven and the others are waiting for us at the helipad."

Charles looks like a proud father, {"Hank has been very busy building."}

~x~

A sleek black aircraft was waiting for them at the roof top.

"You built this? Without Shaw knowing?"

McCoy adjusts his glasses, "I tendered my resignation the day they locked Charles into that cell."

"Shaw has been milking my two weeks, but he doesn't know I'm already working elsewhere."

Well shit

* * *

**Part 25**

On board 'The Blackbird', Erik is still fighting against the rush of adrenaline. Blood was pumping thunderously in his ears.

His grip on Charles is unwaveringly tight.

He's afraid this will be his last chance.

That if he lost everything again, there will be no resurfacing.

Erik feels the pull of Charles' presence in his mind like a warm embrace.

{"I won't let you drown, my friend."}

~x~

"This is where you're working now! You've got it made, Bozo!"

Summers' enthusiastic pats on McCoy's back has the boy blushing.

Then again, Erik would have done the same thing, if he wasn't so busy trying to discretely cop a feel. Not that any copping was necessary.

~x~

"Good evening Dr. McCoy, welcome back. You're cleared for Dock 3."

"Thank you JARVIS. Please be informed there are seven on board, and one will need immediate medical attention."

"Understood."

~x~

None other than Tony Stark himself came and greeted their safe arrival.

Well shit.


	6. Chapter 6

**Part 26**

Erik wasn't one to go all fanboy on a celebrity, but this was fucking Tony Holy-shit-I'm-breathing-the-same-air-why-am-I-wearing-yellow-of-all-days-I-hope-he-isn't-freaked-out-by-my-teeth-fuck-he's-speaking-to-me Stark.

"Erik Lehnsherr, sir." Erik tried and failed to keep the dreaminess out of his voice.

"I'm really here to thank you all for saving me from having to sit through another one of Hammer's boring presentations."

"Please, make yourselves at home. I'm sure Dr. McCoy knows his way around."

"I'm off to crash some parties, don't tell Ms. Potts."

~x~

Made himself at home, Erik did. He wasn't about to waste what was probably his only instance of living the high life.

After spending hours drooling at Tony I-touched-his-toilet Stark's private collection of automobiles, Erik hears muffled sounds of struggle coming from what he thought was McCoy's room.

Erik opens the door.

McCoy, Summers...and Cassidy?

Erik picks his mouth off the ground, and backs out of the room.

He now knows why people call that boy the Beast.

And he can think of a few worthy nicknames for Cassidy and his screaming.

~x~

Charles can't stop his giggling and teasing.

{"Oh darling, I'm certain we can out perform them."}

Well shit.

* * *

**Part 27**

{"There was always so much expected of me."}

{"I didn't know what childhood could be like, until I met Raven."}

Charles was still recovering in bed. He was severely dehydrated and malnutritioned.

Erik spent all his time his wasn't ordered out of the room getting to know him.

He felt most at home and relaxed when he was lounging in the bed next to Charles.

{"I didn't know there was so much I could long for."}

"Neither did I."

~x~

{"I wasn't actually pretending when I marked you."}

"Marked me?"

Charles gave a small chuckle, {"You thought I'd relieved myself on you."}

"The sporing thing?" Erik crossed his arms and pouted.

{"We Genoshans maybe intellectually advanced, but we've retained a few primitive traditions."}

Charles leans in close to Erik's ear, {"I've marked you as my mate, and we Genoshans mate for life.}

Well shit.

* * *

**Part 28**

Warnings: M content.

* * *

"You're still not completely recovered, so do not move. Stay flat on the bed. Let me do all the work."

Charles made himself comfortable. His luminous eyes glowed brighter in anticipation.

"If you start to feel faint, tell me to stop."

{"I'm sure its the other way round."}

"You know what I mean."

~x~

Erik took his time exploring and mapping Charles' mouth and neck.

He found a particularly sensitive spot behind Charles's left ear, that had the humanoid mewling and grasping at the sheets.

He loves the fact that Charles doesn't have the same self control over his body.

The sight of the humanoid coming apart under his caress was breathtaking. Not to mention come inducing.

~x~

Using his teeth and tongue he cleared his path southwards, torturously slow, finally reaching where Charles desperately wanted him.

Charles was red, hard and leaking. Puffs of spores were also escaping from the tip, like heated breath. It tasted beyond sex. An aphrodisiac.

Further below still, Erik finds a small pool of slick.

"You never did explain why you're able to get wet."

{"Ah! Not... ...oohhh! Erik...so good.."}

Genoshan sex must get really dirty.

~x~

{"Please.. ...inside..please now pleasepleaseinsideplease.."}

Erik couldn't deny him any longer either. He was certain if he held on even one more second, his own balls will drop off.

He lined himself up, using the tip of his own oozing cock to tease at the wetness. After making a few markings of his own, he slid in to Charles' dripping heat.

And promptly came three seconds later.

Well shit.

* * *

This last scene was inspired by my favourite BL manga, 'Close the Last Door' by Yamada Yugi. I danno if there are scans online, but if you ever come across it, its quite worth a read ;)

* * *

**Part 29**

{"There's nothing to be ashamed of my love, I find it quite endearing."}

Charles did his best to neither laugh mentally or physically while consoling a butt naked Erik, lamenting into the pillow.

"One, please don't ever say the word endearing before, during or after sex again."

"Two, that was our first time...a-and it ended in seconds."

Erik sunk his face deeper into the pillow.

"Oh God! We're mated for life now aren't we? Our most magical moment...over in seconds..."

"If Raven ever finds out, I'm going celibate."

~x~

"Stop the puppy eyes and pouting, we're not doing it again until the doctor gives you a clean bill of health."

'And after I figure out how to fuck you senseless, twice over', Erik thought with steely determination.

{"Practice makes perfect, my love."}

"Not taking the bait, maus."

{"I could get the doctor to order it. Holistic medicine."}

The thing was, Charles could.

{"Better yet, I could make you believe you were an android built specifically to satisfy me sexually."}

Well shit.

* * *

**Part 30**

{"The Frosts were once my family's most trusted allies."}

{"They became greedy with power, and attempted to overthrow the crown, at the cost of my grandparents' and father's lives"}

Charles' presence in Erik's mind had painful edge to it.

{"I was still in my mother's womb."}

~x~

{"A Genoshan who's lost their mate becomes a shadow of their former selves."}

{"The mother I knew, was not the woman Genosha loved. Not the woman my father loved."}

Erik absorbed all this quietly. It struck a chord too close to his own deeply buried memories of his parents.

{"The worst was that I could see in people's memories, what she was like before. What she was biologically no longer able to be for me."}

~x~

{"I suppose I've become too comfortable with my life here."}

{"I didn't think she would come after me."}

{"And to have given Shaw knowledge of our people's weakness."}

Charles normally aquamarine eyes turn almost violet. Erik feels static radiating off his skin.

{"Peace will not be an option."}

Well shit.


	7. Chapter 7

**Part 31**

Not surprisingly, Shaw has been furious.

He made sure all their homes were thoroughly ransacked.

All their families and known associates questioned and threatened or bribed.

He knows where they are, but he hasn't the balls to outright march up to Stark Industries and demand his 'property' back. Yet.

~x~

Tony I-touched-the-Iron-Man Stark, or most likely Ms. Potts has graciously allowed them all to stay at his mansion within Stark Industries for as long as they need.

They have even gone as far as offering everyone new and better jobs at Stark Industries.

Having always been good with mechanics and engineering, but lacking the credentials, Erik was placed together with McCoy in Tony He-wears-a-size-9 Stark's private team in charge the Iron Man project.

He still has trouble looking McCoy in the eye, or anywhere below his belt.

~x~

Erik can't put in words what this feeling is. He doesn't think he's ever felt like this.

This complete sense of serenity.

During one of his nightly games of chess with Charles, Erik suddenly realized what this feeling was.

It was love. Not only for Charles as his soul mate. But also a new found family.

Well shit.

* * *

**Part 32**

Warnings: M content

* * *

It has been over a month since they broke Charles out of that prison.

He has now made a full recovery.

And they've been going at it like bunnies. Bunnies high on pills, shooting porn.

Erik is still making up for his little mishap. And Charles likes it kinky.

~x~

Not that Erik doesn't love the sex. He really, tremendously, unfaultingly does.

But his favorite part of their time together is just relaxing with one another. Getting to know one another.

Not that Erik would ever say no to some late afternoon blindfolding.

~x~

"-fuck..." Charles was riding atop, holding down Erik's hands.

"Shit, shit...fuuuuccckkk.." He circles up slowly until Erik is almost about to pop out, then slams down hard and deep, making his balls slap against Charles' slippery cheeks.

{"Erik...you feel.. !..ohhh."} Charles was moaning loudly in his mind, and out of it. It was like having two of him there.

"Yeah, like that. Ride it baby."

Charles picked up his pace. Erik can just picture his perfect bubble butt flapping up and down his thick shaft.

"Kee-p going baby, s-o close"

{"Yesyesyesyesyeah yeahyeah Oh!"}

"Maus, don't sto-p baby.."

"Charles?"

Erik takes his blindfold off to find Charles asleep on top of him, come and spore splattered all over between their stomachs.

Erik is still hard. Still inside him.

Well shit.

* * *

**Part 33**

"I have reliable sources saying that Shaw has been cozying up to his friends in Congress. Especially Senator Kelly."

Ms. Potts looked more concerned than usual. Must be bad.

"I believe Frost is seeking political ties, as representative of Genosha."

By now, all those who matter know just what and who Charles.

"She can't, not while Charles is here. Genosha won't recognize it. She's got nothing...unless.."

Raven suddenly goes pale.

{"She is carrying my child."}

~x~

"She forced herself on you?" Erik was seconds away from shattering the glass between his hands.

{"Luckily she was equally repulsed by me as I her. She had a doctor extract my semen surgically."}

~x~

"If they're forming political allies then they're planning for you to be dead."

Erik has never seen Tony He-drinks-out-of-the-carton Stark so serious before.

"You may have an unborn child involved. How far are you willing to take this?"

{"A child born to an unmated Genoshan will have it worse than one born to a widow..."}

{"I will not let it be born."}

Well shit.

* * *

**Part 34**

As the months went by, it became very clear Shaw had made good friends with Senators Kelly and Stern. Two highly influential figures.

Stern was no stranger to Stark Industries. Even before all this, he seemed to have made it a personal mission to derail the company.

{"He views Stark Industries as having too much of a monopoly, that and Tony just needs to be brought down a few notches."}

{"Kelly on the other hand, sees an alliance with Frost as something he can use to gain more power."}

~x~

McCoy has been extremely busy clocking overtime, building what he has named 'Cerebro'.

A massive dome structure that amplifies Charles' telepathy.

With Cerebro, Charles was not only able to keep tabs on Kelly and Stern, and curb their influence in the Senate, but also nudge them in a more impartial direction.

~x~

Charles was ruthless.

He was unable to each into either Frost's or Shaw's mind. Their associates, however, were fair game.

Any matter with a hint of Frost or Shaw, he would leave them no choice but to give up. He was stripping them ally by ally, asset by asset.

~x~

Sometimes Charles would spend hours within Cerebro, refusing to eat or rest.

When he became especially aggravated the whole building where Cerebro is located would vibrate, and static energy would rise out of nowhere.

Charles wanted to flush Frost out as soon as possible. But the search had come to a halt. They somehow had just vanished.

That night, the windows of the building liquefied.

Not even Raven has seen Charles this infuriated.

Well shit.

* * *

**Part 35**

In the end, it was Frost who made contact.

~x~

"Charles? What's wrong?"

{"Frost."}

Erik suddenly feels a chilling presence in his mind.

["It's been a while, sugar."] Her voice felt like ice crackling.

~x~

{"I'm impressed, I didn't think you had such a range."}

["Condescendence is certainly a trait of the Xaviers."]

"Cut the crap Frost, what the hell do you and Shaw want?"

["I'm going to offer you a trade"]

"What could you possibly have that we would want?"

Charles' eyes suddenly doubled in size, {"Erik-"}

["The twins in exchange for Charles Xavier."]

{"Erik, listen to m-"}

"You're making Shaw give up his own children? You sick bitch!"

["They are yours."]

...What?

["I made her swap the DNA samples. She still has no idea."]

["It was part of my deal with Shaw. He gives me Xavier, and I give him the one woman he's ever loved. Pathetic, isn't it."]

"You think I'm going to believe you?"

["What do you say, Xavier."]

Charles looks distraught, {"Erik...she is telling the truth.."}

Well shit.


	8. Chapter 8

**Part 36**

"She must be bluffing. Taking the twins away will break Madga's heart, Shaw can't allow it right?"

"Not if Frost did her mind whammy."

"We can use it though, turn Shaw against her."

"We can't risk the lives of the twins."

"So we risk Charles'! No! Not happening!"

"There must be a way!"

Erik's mind was numb, he didn't know who was saying what.

He was so tired.

Charles places his fingers on Erik's temple.

{"Sleep my lov-"}

Erik grabs his arm, "No! We figure this out, together."

~x~

"Charles, how long is the Genoshan gestation period?"

{"It is approximately the same as humans, on average a little less."}

McCoy makes a face. Charles looked despondent.

"What?"

"If my calculations are correct, the timing of her reappearance would indicate that Frost has likely given birth already."

Well shit.

* * *

**Part 37**

Charles tries locating the twins through Cerebro, but Frost has hidden them well.

~x~

For hours they throw ideas out into the air.

Nothing solid.

~x~

{"I will contact Genosha."}

Raven brows scrunched together in question.

"Can they help? Send some type of police? Army?"

Charles gives Cassidy a small smile.

{"Not exactly. They will send an envoy."}

{"Frost will have no chance against two or more Genoshans."}

Charles keeps his gazed level with Raven's. They both go silent.

~x~

"Is there something you're not telling me, Charles?"

He doesn't quite look Erik in the eyes.

{"I promise you, you will get the twins back."}

Charles traces his fingers up Erik's cheeks...

{"Its been a long day, my love. Get some sleep."}

Well sh-

{"...I love you."}

* * *

**Part 38a**

The meeting point was at the now desolate building of Shaw Industries. The same roof top where they first boarded the Blackbird.

["You look well, Xavier. Say hello to our son, David."]

Frost cradled the sleeping baby in her arms.

{"Where are the twins?"}

["No love for your own blood? Just like your mother."]

Charles flinched ever so slightly at that.

~x~

"Did you really think I'd just hand them over to you?"

Shaw casually studied the gun in his hands.

He wore a helmet that looked to be made of that damned alloy.

He looked ridiculous.

"Little Lehnsherr, such a fighter. So unlike your parents."

"What the fuck do you know of my parents?"

"Have you really forgotten me, boy?"

Shaw took out a pair of old black framed glasses.

Erik knows. But he can't say it.

Charles says it for him, {"Schmidt."}

~x~

Deeply buried memories flooded into the forefront of Erik's conscience.

Horrific images of his father's false imprisonment and murder.

His mother's rape and suicide.

Schmidt and his family was behind it all.

~x~

"You..you're supposed to be dead."

"You supposed wrong."

Shaw aims and empties his gun.

"Erik!"

He falls to the ground.

* * *

**Part 38b**

Erik breaks into a cough and inhales deeply.

"Shi-t M-Coy! They shou-ld name pla-nets af-ter you."

They were all wearing McCoy's newly designed ultra thin stealth suits, courtesy of Tony He-is-a-total-bamf Stark.

"Bravo! You really do exceed all expectations."

Shaw throws the gun away, and sneers.

Now it's Erik with a gun. He didn't ever think he would be capable of murder. Until now.

Shaw is Schmidt. He's been taking everything from Erik ever since before he was a teen.

~x~

Erik thought his hands would tremble in a mix of rage, disgust and fear.

But he finds himself feeling oddly serene. He mind is clear and focused.

"I'd be careful where I point that thing, boy."

"If I die, I'm taking this whole building down with me."

Shaw opens his jacket to reveal more than a dozen detonators connected to one another.

"Your precious children are somewhere below us inside."

"An-d Mad-ga?"

"She stays with me."

Shaw steps back towards the stairs down.

"Sorry Frost, you're on your own."

~x~

"Fuck! We need to f-ind them now!"

Logan places a stern hand on Erik's shoulder.

"You stay here with Chuck, and deal with Frost. We'll go find them."

"Let's go!"

* * *

**Part 38c**

["I really didn't want to sink to this level..."]

Frost draws a sleek pistol-like weapon and takes aim at Charles' head.

["...but you leave me no other option."]

She pulls the trigger.

~x~

Frost stood frozen. Her eyes filled with confusion and horror.

["What is this! How are you doing this!"]

Charles steps forward and takes David out of her stiff hold.

{"You forget Frost, I have a whole planet of loyal subjects at my beckoning."}

A beautiful woman with flowing red hair appeared at Charles' other side.

She says something in Genoshan.

["...Grey?"]

["H-ow is a mu-tt from a thir-d class fa-mily able to..."]

{"It seems I'm not the only one guilty of being condescending."}

The woman lifts her hand towards Frost, as if holding her in place. She turns to Charles and nods.

Charles looks at his son, perhaps soothing him mentally.

{"Erik, may you please hold him."} The boy was tiny, he has father's mouth.

He steps up to Frost and wraps both his hand around her head.

["No! No! Please! Our son! No! Nonononono..."]

His eyes turn a glowing deep violet, almost black.

Frost goes deathly silent and falls to the ground.

"Is she dead?"

{"Worse."}

Erik doesn't ask further.

* * *

**Part 38d**

Charles has Grey take David to the safety of Stark Industries.

He and Erik then join the others in scouring the building for the twins.

They find a number of the explosives Shaw had hidden.

McCoy offered to try and defuse them, but there was just too many.

~x~

Shaw sat calmly in the mirrored cell. Charles' former prison.

Madga is unconscious in his arms.

{"She is alive...but mentally altered."}

"You can't imagine what I went through when I found out the woman I loved turned me down for someone so pitiful as you."

"But I must admit, taking back what is mine, and watching an insect drown really was wonderful entertainment."

Shaw has an determinately dead look in his eyes.

He lifts his right hand. The main detonator.

{"EVERYONE GET OUT! NOW!"}

-Click-

"I win."

* * *

**Part 38e**

Things were blowing apart left, right and center.

And fire ran through the building at alarming speed.

{"Erik! Please, we must get out!"}

Charles uses all his strength to drag Erik towards the stairs and up two floors.

Madga...

Wanda and Pietro! No! We can't-

Erik doesn't feel the fingers at his temple.

{"We must leave."}

~x~

"Let me go! They're still in there! I have to get them out!"

It took Logan, Cassidy and Summers to Erik him down.

"Lehnsherr! There's no way you can get back in there!"

Erik slumps to his knees

Wanda...Pietro...

He's failed them again.

He can't stop punching the ground. His knuckles are bloody and raw. Erik doesn't notice.

~x~

A van pulls up towards them.

The door slides open, revealing the insides covered in the anti-telepathy alloy.

"You owe me, brother."

Azazel.

With the twins. Alive.

Well shit.

* * *

**Part 39**

The next few days passed in a flurry, with everyone ogling and becoming mush over Wanda, Pietro and David.

Logan had it the worst, just don't tell him that.

Erik was nervous that Charles would be cold and distant to the children. But it seemed his anxiety was for naught.

His mate beamed with pride and love for them.

Nonetheless, Erik can't shake the twisted feeling in his gut.

~x~

Charles was speaking, physically so, with Grey. He looked defeated for some reason.

"Can you understand them?"

Raven bit her lip, "...Charles made me promise not to tell you."

"Tell me what? What's going on?"

Raven looks away.

"Go to him, and tell him how much he means to you...it maybe your last chance..."

~x~

"Charles! What the hell is going on?"

Grey stops Erik.

::"My liege and his heir will be returning to Genosha with me."::

"What? Charles is this true? Talk to me. Please."

Charles turns away, {"Please Erik. Please don't make this harder than it already is."}

"I'm your mate, aren't I? Mate for life, right? Was that a lie?"

{"Genosha now knows where I am. For the safety of David, I must return with Jean."}

"Let me go with you."

{"You don't know what you'll be giving up."}

"I only have the twins left in the world, but we have nothing without you."

Tears falls down Charles' cheeks and drops to his knees.

{"I'm sorry Erik, I'm so sorry..."}

Well shit.

* * *

**Part 40**

{"Are you ready, my love?"}

"I don't think I'll ever be ready for this."

Charles straightens Erik's tie and gives him a gentle kiss on the lips.

Beside them, three equally well dressed children slept together in a large simple crib. Hand built by Erik.

~x~

Thousands of Genoshans turned out to celebrate the return of their King.

And the hero who bought him home.

They're even talking about building a statue of him.

Well shit. This aint half bad.

* * *

**Epilogue**

(Spelling errors are deliberate, cause its 'spoken' Genoshan...just run with it~ orz)

* * *

"Knig Xivaer, plsaee sit dwon".

"Truns out you are not scik"

"Ralely? Tehn wahts worng wtih me?"

"Yuo'er prgnaet"

Wlel Siht.


End file.
